Fairy Hair
by Melya Liz
Summary: When you work late at night at the Police Office you tend to meet some interesting people. (Dick Grayson x oc)
1. Tinfoil hats help me see fairies

**Disclaimer: Do people still do these? I don't own Dick Grayson or any other DC related things. I do however own Maya. **

**Warning****: Use of the word Fag.**

**I have decided to bring some of my more popular stories here. I will warn you it's not the best edited because I currently have a job that consumes most of my time and also pays me vs. this that doesn't. So forgive a poor old lady for her mistakes. **

**This story started as an idea from reading a ton of those #onlyinGotham memes on Tumblr. It then turned into basically a stress reliever during work when my (old) passive aggressive boss use to freak out because I wasn't doing her job. I would then hide in the bathroom and write my ideas on my phone. **

**And this story was born. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It all started with a tinfoil hat.

Maya had just started at the Budehaven Police Office almost a week ago. Front desk, signing in criminals, degenerates, and just drunks who had messed up. It would have been a hard job but she had worked many Christmases in retail before this so she was use to insanity. On that particular night she had her bright pink and purple hair braided to the side. She was pulling the night shift and was sure at this point it was more of a fluffy mess than a real braid.

Which is why she had been playing with it when they walked in.

The poor police officer was dragging in a very rugged looking man who had a tinfoil hat on. The guy was screaming at the top of his lungs about the problems with the government, especially how they didn't respect equal rights for same-sex animal's to marry all the while calling the rather frustrated officer a fag.

"In England; a fag is a cigarette," Maya said pulling out the paperwork and handing it to the officer, her bright eyes never leaving the tinfoil hat man. He stopped mid-sentence about the injustice of taxes on plants to look at her.

"Are you a fairy?"

She didn't miss a beat nodding, "Yes, and how are you doing today gentleman?"

Tinfoil hat let out a long sighed leaning on the counter as if the weight of the world was pressing down on him, "I am sad."

"Why?"

"The world is so unjust."

She nodded leaning forward as if they were both old beaten down warriors of justice. Batman had nothing on them; they were fighting the true fight. "You are so right."

The Police officer let out of laugh sliding the clipboard toward her before mouthing "Thank You." While it was a simple phrase his face told her how truly grateful he was. Maya turned to him taking the papers scanning the names.

"Now… Mr. Hamming, you need to go with the nice officer Grayson here to get your picture taken."

At this Tinfoil Hat, because no matter some paperwork SAID his name would always be Tinfoil hat to Maya, grabbed her hand. Panic in his eyes.

"I won't get my picture unless she comes." he looked up at Grayson who didn't seem like he wanted to have this fight. "She's my fairy!" Maya seeing that the real person who had been weighted down by the world was Officer Grayson. She didn't know how she could help him unless…

"I'll try and stand off to the side."

Grayson shrugged, "Who am I to argue with a fairy." Let's just get this night over with

As they walked to the holding cells Tinfoil introduced everyone to "his fairy" every time Grayson would let out a small laugh.

As they took Tinfoil's pictures, he had refused to let go of Maya's hand so she had to duck and dodge the camera. From his place next to the photographer she could see Officer Grayson laughing. She couldn't help but grin back. This was the kind of situations that Maya thrived in. The ones that made great stories at parties after.

Once Tinfoil hat was comfortably sitting in a cell Maya walked back to her desk with officer Grayson.

"You know he didn't stop screaming until you spoke to him. You have a way with people."

Maya shrugged off the compliment, "It's the hair, it had magical properties."

"Well, you have a true gift."

oOoOoOo

"Hey Fairy"

Maya couldn't help but smile up at her new adventure buddy. After last night they had really bonded over Tinfoil man. And by "really bonded" they had a short laughed over her dodging the camera then a few words before Officer Grayson left for the night leaving Maya to go wash her hands and get back to her long night.

Yep, life buddies.

"Hey, Officer Grayson."

She had honestly assumed he wouldn't even remember her.

Then again it's the hair. Everyone remembers the hair.

"You can call me Dick."

"Oh, can I?"

"Yes…" he paused for a moment, considering something, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The same look he had while Maya was ducking the camera last night. For a moment she wondered if she had something on her face. "But only if you have coffee with me tomorrow before work."

"Can I have tea?"

"You can have whatever you want."

"A Puppy? No, a pony. I want to ride it to work instead of drive. Then I can be a real fairy."

He laughed, "Wouldn't a fairy fly to work?"

"Are you a fairy?"

"No"

"Then don't tell a fairy how she gets around."

He laughed shaking his head as if unsure what to make of her. It was a nice sound. Maya couldn't help but like how easily he did it. Laughing wasn't something she saw a lot in this city, especially in her current job. Who would think that people getting arrested made people grumpy?

When she had taken this job she had just assumed it was going to be a ton of uptight cops and screaming robbers. But Officer Gra… Dick wasn't what she was expecting at all.

This could make for a great story at her next party. Whenever that was.

* * *

**I low key wanted to make a joke about Dick Grayson being a cigarette because he's smoking. **

…

**Ok I'll let myself out. **


	2. Magic hair doesn't mean you can kiss me

**Disclaimer: If I owned DC there would be A LOT of changes. **

**This chapter was inspired by a conversation I had with my husband while watching Batman Forever. Basically, I was telling him that if he was a superhero I wouldn't flirt with his alter ego if I didn't know it was him. Because that is technically still cheating.**

**He just laughed at me because I was way too passionate about it. **

**Also in case you didn't know this I have a passion for pickup lines. Like I LOVE them. And I feel like Dick Grayson is the KING of pickup lines. (probably why I have always loved with Boy Wonder)**

* * *

The coffee date turned into an hour-long conversation that ended up with them both in trouble for being late to work.

Not that a rather stern lecture from their bosses stopped them from having a daily pick-me-up before work. They just made sure to make it to work on time.

Which turned into lunch in the middle of their shifts.

And dinner after.

A month later Maya wasn't even sure when they had officially made it official. It was as if they had always been part of each other's lives. As if one day she didn't know Dick Grayson and the next she knew everything about him.

But as far as official couple statics went if she had to put a moment on it, she guessed it was probably when they had kissed the first time. It was two weeks after they had met, he was walking her home like he had started doing when he found out she walked to work. So appalled at the idea he had waited almost a half an hour for her to get off so he could "escort her home"

"You can never be too safe." He had told her as they just enjoyed each other's company.

After that it became a new daily routine. If he was still working he would just drop her off in his cop car.

But that one faithful day their schedules had aligned and they were just enjoying a stroll home with hot chocolates in. (It was too late for coffee as Maya had explained before begging for extra whip cream) Dick had spent the whole time telling her how the streets were sometimes unsafe and thank God they had help from vigilantes. While Maya agreed she DID have to point out that he wasn't really supposed to be pro-vigilante. You know, being a cop and all.

He had laughed at her his hands casually in his pockets as he looked down at her. They were just outside her apartment now. Just wasting time prolonging the part where they would have to leave each other's company.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked leaning forward. She nodded as he leaned in closer kissing her. He was gentle yet it had a bit of a flourish to it. Something that was so very Dick Grayson, he was nothing if not a performer. Which was a bit odd for a cop, but something Maya kind of loved. Like extra whip cream on hot chocolate.

Not that she was complaining because he was an amazing kisser.

After that, he would kiss her randomly. She would be mid-conversation, excitedly giving her point on some lively debate or just listening to him tell her about his day, when he would just bend down and kiss her.

"Sorry," He would always say, "I couldn't help myself."

Other than the normal mushy stuff not much in Maya's life changed when it came to Dick. Sure his ideas of dates might include dragging her to a sketchy salsa dancing club where they danced the night away. Or just showing up VERY late one night (it was more like morning at that point) with tacos and a case of beer. It was more who Dick was that just fit so well into Maya's life that she felt like they had always just been a part of each other's worlds. So things like their evening roof pizza parties just became the normal a Friday night.

They were things Maya loved about Dick. The constant adventure.

There was one thing, however, that did change in her life that she wasn't quite as comfortable with. While she had been very aware of the large vigilante population in Budehaven she had never really run into them in her two years before she had met Dick.

Yet after she felt like one of them was stalking her.

It had started a week after meeting Dick. She had seen the dark figure running across a rooftop of the building across the street from her apartment. She had been so surprised by it that she had texted her best friend Lilly that night. Even trying to snap a picture.

This was the first of many sightings.

Ironically this was the vigilante that Dick had just so happening to be defending on the night of their first kiss. Nightwing, as he was called was starting to show up more and more in her life.

A few times he had even tried to talk to her.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing alone this late at night?"

Maya let out a small squeak clutching her keys to her car as she spun around. The man in question was perched a few feet away from her on the edge of the car lot. He reminded her of a cat testing their balance on a window ledge. His dark hair blowing in the wind as he watched her. She was slightly impressed by his pose; it really couldn't be that comfortable.

"Well, you are here so I'm not really alone now am I…"

He stepped down taking a few steps closer to her, "I wouldn't know because when I see you everyone else disappears."

Maya looked around a smirk on her lips. Was this guy for real? "Shouldn't you be looking for thieves or something?"

"Well, I'd say you are a hell of a thief because you stole my heart the first time I saw you."

"I walked right into that one didn't I?"

He laughed nodding leaping from his perch, "You really did." he said still advancing on her. While Maya wasn't necessarily feeling threatened by him she was a little uncomfortable. Mostly because he obviously seemed interested in her and if this was maybe a month ago she would be ok with it. But this wasn't a month ago and she was dating someone who wasn't this man in front of her.

"My boyfriend is going to be very jealous I got to meet you, he's like your biggest fan…"

"Your…" it was as if he was woken up from a dream, "Oh yeah… cool. See you around beautiful" He waved then turning he ran off the edge of the parking structure leaping down. Running to the edge Maya caught a glimpse of Nightwing he swung away. Much like a trapeze artist. Dick was right about one thing, that guy had class.

The next day Maya was excited to tell Dick all about her encounter with the masked man but the whole situation slipped her mind because Lily and a few of her other college friends called with an impromptu visit. These four friends were her partners in crime during college and huge partiers. They would come into Maya's life like a whirlwind of fun sweeping up all thoughts of a not so caped crusader with one squealing phone call from Lily and the three guys Neil, Harry and Dan.

Sadly Dick had to work that night so he wasn't able to meet them. He had been so upset about it that Maya had to swear on her life that they could all meet up for hungover breakfast the next day.

The night was amazing, her old roommate Lily had peppered her with questions about the mysterious new man in her life while her boyfriend Neil kept reminding her to breathe between questions. Harry and Dan kept interjecting their own opinions usually outlandish and more comical than accurate.

By the end of the night they were all so drunk it was a surprise they were all still standing. Lily and Neil had gone off to come corner of the club to make out so the other three had given up on them and left to get food.

They hadn't meant to get lost but Dan had wanted these amazing tacos that some guy had told him about. Apparently, they were the best in the world but not in best part of the city.

Then Maya had just needed to use the bathroom and ended up getting a little turned around. Life is a little hard when you are a little drunk.

Scratch that, very drunk.

All she wanted to do was get back to the taco shop and eat those amazing tacos Dan had promised her. She was going to literally make out with them.

"Hey there beautiful."

Shit.

"Sorry, can't talk, trying to find tacos."

"I'll be your taco."

That didn't even make sense. Plus why had she even engaged with them? Dang it Maya! These are not nice looking people. You are not supposed to engage with not nice-looking people. That is the first rule of little girls in big cities.

There were three of them and no one else around. Odds were not looking good at the moment as they were also quickly advancing. Maya took a few stumbling steps back. Her mind quickly sobering up. However, as quickly as they had started advancing on her the men froze in their tracks at the sound of someone's voice behind her.

"Now let's leave the nice girl alone."

Maya turned around to be face to chest with Nightwing. It would have been face to face if she wasn't so dang short. From behind him, Maya could see Batgirl standing with her arms crossed.

The guys lunged at them barely missing as Nightwing pulled Maya out of the way. Picking her up he shot up a bat rope -or whatever they called their grappling hooks- pulling her out of danger. Maya clung to him as they flew over the bad men leaving Batgirl to clean up the mess.

"I got you fairy."

Maya watched Batgirl quickly bring the men to their knees as Nightwing swept her off to safety. That ginger was a wonder. Maya may have found a new idol.

It wasn't until they landed on a roof that Maya realized what he had called her. She took a few steps away from him so she could study him her brows knit in drunken concentration.

"Have you ever worn a Tinfoil hat before?"

He burst out laughing, "God why are you so adorable?" He asked leaning forward. Maya couldn't help but smile back, still a little drunk and let's be honest just being saved from a very handsome man makes a girl a little weak in the knees. He did; quite literally, just sweep her off her feet.

He was also very close to her and getting closer.

Maya may have been still slightly drunk but things suddenly clicked into place as she realized what he was about to do. She had seen that look on Dick many times before; he was about to surprise kiss her.

"Woah there buck-o!. I kind of have a boyfriend." Maya pushed him back.

"Oh, uhhh sorry, I didn't even realize what I was doing."

"It's ok, no harm no foul."

"Can I take you somewhere?"

"Probably, the police station, they will need my testimony to put those guys behind bars."

"Good girl," He said a large smile on his face. Maya couldn't help but smile back as he swung her down from the rooftop to a nearby dark blue motorcycle. The ride back was quiet as Maya was in her own thoughts and Nightwing seemed to be having a short conversation with Batgirl. Maya tried to listen in but fatigue was slowly kicking in. She was used to adventures, but not quite at this level.

The police station was in a frenzy when she got there. They had already heard about the attack from a frantic Dan and Harry. The boys pelting Maya with questions while the cops tried to pry them off to ask her even more questions.

Then Dick showed up. Like a gust of wind, the frenzy around her seemed to part as he walked toward the slightly overwhelmed girl.

"Dick… I have something…"

Maya was cut off by Dick pulling her into his arms kissing her. Long hard and happy. It left her slightly breathless as he pulled away, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry, I've just needed to do that all night."

Maya just stood there looking at him, what a weirdo. Good thing he was such a cute weirdo. Not to mention an amazing kisser.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying the adventures of Maya! Poor thing never got her tacos. Maybe after everything was over Dick went and got him some. I like to think he did. **

**Reviews are LOVE! **


	3. You can't just throw secrets around like

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dick Grayson or any other DC characters. Maya is mine though. **

**Summary: Maya finds Dicks costume and she's pissed, but not for what Dick thinks she would be.**

**This was inspired by an old Tumblr called batlog ****which**** has since been deleted. BUT regardless credit is due. The idea was that Dick Grayson is super sloppy and a bit reckless with his costume. Just like throwing it everywhere when he gets home. (Low key feel this because I do the same with my pants and bras) **

**BUT ALSO: The idea of All of Dick's girlfriends knowing he's Nightwing and basically him dating half the city makes me laugh. Like basically every girl around his age is like:  
"I know who Nightwing is."  
"OMG Becky me too!"  
"How did you find it?"  
"Laying under a pile of old mail"**

**My mind is a very odd place… I'm sorry. **

**Anyway enjoy this last installment of the adventures of Maya dating Dick Grayson.**

* * *

If there was one thing Maya wasn't it was sexy. Cute, sure. She had that cute look down like it was nobody's business.

However, sexy was a totally different ball game.

And Dick was sexy as hell.

Which was why she had decided to try something new and surprise her boyfriend on their one year anniversary. Sure, it was two days late because life had gotten in the way but who cared? They didn't really have a set date since they had never officially made it official. They had just started hanging out which had turned into making out to just calling each other stupid names like bubble gum and flip flop.

Again, cute stuff.

But tonight no more! Tonight she was going to spice it up. She had splurged on new lingerie and everything.

The plan was to greet Dick when he got back from work at his apartment dressed in some very revealing clothes than just see what happened. Maya had even ventured into a sex store to get candles, edible lotions, and some other stuff. Tonight they were going to have FUN.

Fun she was now lugging up into his apartment. She had a key from like the second week they started to hang out. Honestly, for a cop, Dick handed those things out like they were candy. She wondered why her boyfriend even bothered to lock his door the way he was so open about his life. It was the one things that had drawn him to her, how he was so open about who he was as a person. From the moment she had met him she felt like she had known him her whole life.

Yet sometimes she worried about how trusting he was especially with his apartment. That was the place where you keep your life. And in a city like Bludhaven you really could never be too careful.

Not that anyone would want to come here willingly. To be honest it was a bit of a mess. (And by bit Maya meant it looked like a time bomb had gone off ) Things just are thrown in piles as if Dick was in a constant rotation in and out of his apartment.

But it was nothing Maya couldn't handle. After changing she set up her new toys on the table. Then throwing on an oversized flannel (as so to not get her new sexy outfit dirty) she rolled up her sleeves and started cleaning.

Which is how she had found it. Haphazardly stuffed under the couch.

Honestly, she kind of felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. It wasn't like Nightwing was subtle with his interest in her. An interest that had only really only started when she had started dating Dick.

So here she stood, in her sexy blue lace lingerie and an oversized flannel holding his costume when Dick walked in.

His eyes grew wide with excitement when he saw her. A goofy smile growing on his face as he took in her beautiful body before him. However, it quickly faded when he saw her frown and the blue material in her hand.

"What is this?"

"Uhhhh… Fairy… I have something to tell you…"

"No, who the hell just throws their costume under the couch?"

"Wait… what?"

"What the hell Dick!? I could be some evil mastermind! I just uncovered your secret identity. Bang! You're dead."

His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to piece together what she was saying, "are you mad because… you found my costume?"

"Oh I didn't _find it_…" she said with air quotes, "I basically tripped over it."

"Are you really mad at me?"

"YES!"

"Why?" he wasn't sure if he should be laughing or getting worried. He used to girlfriends getting mad at him for keeping secrets but that didn't seem to be her problem. She wasn't mad about him keeping a secret, she was mad because he hadn't kept it better.

As if he ever wanted to keep anything from her.

She took a few steps toward him shaking his costume at him, "Because you can't just carelessly throw this around!"

"I love you"

"What…" it was her turn to be taken aback.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met." He whispered pulling her closer to him kissing her. His hands pulling his costume out of her hands tossing it over his shoulder. Maya pulled away.

"Hey! What did I just tell you?"

He chuckled as he gently pulled the flannel off her shoulders taking in her outfit. "No one is coming in tonight and I promise I'll lock it up tomorrow… now… wanna go break your new outfit in?"

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who supported this fun little story! **

**I love you all**


End file.
